


we’ll be fine, we’ll be okay

by BUTTERFlELDS



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Coming Out, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BUTTERFlELDS/pseuds/BUTTERFlELDS
Summary: The door to Matteo’s bedroom remained shut for the fourth day in a row. Four days since Matteo told Hans about David. Four days since David said they were moving too fast. Four days since Matteo had his heart broken.





	we’ll be fine, we’ll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wrote this on my phone while sitting in the car for five hours. I don’t write very often and it’s not very good but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. The title is from Lacy Loo by The Regrettes :)

The door to Matteo’s bedroom remained shut for the fourth day in a row. Four days since Matteo told Hans about David. Four days since David said they were moving too fast. Four days since Matteo had his heart broken. 

He should have seen this coming. With all the talk of being alone, he should have figured out that David did not want to be with him. If he had figured it out sooner he would have saved himself a lot of trouble, a lot of pain. 

Matteo doesn’t feel anything except emptiness. Like there is nothing inside him, good or bad. He wants to drown in his bedsheets, become a part of his bed frame, anything really. He hasn’t eaten, despite the fact that Hans has been bringing him food. He needs to apologise to Hans, he thinks, he messed up that relationship too.

Matteo can vaguely hear music playing in his room when he realises that someone is knocking on his door. Jonas entered the room slowly. He’s been here before, seen Matteo in this state, and each time it kills him to see his friend like this. He knows he won’t be the thing that will make Matteo feel better, but he wants to try anyway, to make him smile. 

“Hey bro, can I come in?” he says quietly. Matteo doesn’t respond, but he tears his gaze from the ceiling and looks at Jonas, who takes that as a yes. Jonas sits on the edge of Matteo’s bed and fiddles with the bedsheets. 

“So Hans says you haven’t left your room since friday, did something happen?” Jonas asked, his voice still quiet as if he was trying not to disturb Matteo from sleep. Matteo doesn’t move, but Jonas can tell he’s awake. 

“You don’t have to tell me now, but just know that it will be easier for you if you talk, Matteo. And I will always listen, so will Carlos and Abdi. And Hans and Mia. We just want you to feel better Matteo, and we can’t do that if you don’t talk.” Matteo shifts slowly in his sheets, turning to face Jonas who has moved to sit beside Matteo. His hair is sticking to his face and the bags under his eyes look worse than they’ve ever been. Jonas thinks he could crush him to death if he touched him. Matteo looked at his ceiling before sitting up to lean against the wall and sighed.

“I’ve been... seeing someone.” Matteo was picking at his bedsheets, trying to distract himself. He just wanted to tell someone without thinking about it, to get it over and done with. 

“You mean... besides Sara?” Jonas said slowly. Matteo nodded. 

“Um... yeah, it’s why I broke up with Sara”

“Ok... so who is it? Do I know her?” Matteo bit his lip at the word her. Shit. He took a deep breath. 

“It’s not a her,” he whispered carefully. Matteo had never been more scared in his life, and he thinks he’s going to cry before he looks up to see Jonas nod. 

“Ok. What’s his name?” Jonas asks. Matteo smiles softly, and let’s out a shaky breath. 

“David.”

“So do I know him? Does he go to our school?”

“Do you remember when we were watching the girls dancing, and that boy came over to us?”

“The boy who asked for his beanie back?” Jonas asked and Matteo nodded. “And did something bad happen? I would think this would be making you happy.”

Matteo deflated. He forgot about the bad stuff for a second. “I was happy, for a while. But we saw each other on Thursday and then on Friday out of nowhere he texted me saying we were going too fast and that he didn’t like me. I don’t know what I did, and I broke my phone so I can’t text him or see if he’s texted me and I,” he takes a shaky breath, “I don’t know what to do. I don’t think i’ve ever felt this bad in my life. I don’t know why he’s made me feel like this.” 

Matteo feels a tear run down his cheek, and he wipes it quickly. He doesn’t want to cry, especially not in front of Jonas. 

“I’m sorry Matteo. I’m sorry I didn’t notice, I should have. I should have noticed you didn’t like Sara, and that you were feeling this way. I can’t believe I brushed it off as normal. I’m so sorry.” Matteo feels another tear fall, he doesn’t bother to wipe it away this time. “And i’m sorry that David said that. You deserve to be happy, and if it was David who was making you happy then we will figure out how to fix it, and find a way to talk to him to sort out what happened. Because I can’t imagine why he would throw away what he had with you like that. You’re such an incredible person, Matteo, and I think everyone just wants to see you smile again.” 

Matteo began to cry more as Jonas pulled him into a hug, and didn’t let go until he was done. Matteo laughed as he pulled apart, wiping his eyes. “Sorry for crying. That was a lot harder than i thought it would be.” He said. 

“Did you think I would have a problem with you liking boys?” Jonas asked. Matteo shrugged in response. “Matteo, you’re my best friend. There is nothing you could do that would make me hate you, or not be friends with you anymore. This doesn’t change anything, ok?” 

“Ok.” Matteo nodded. Smiling probably for the first time since he had spoken to Hans on Friday. 

“Just out of curiosity, did David make you figure out you like boys or did you know before?” Jonas asked. 

“Uh, actually it was you who made me realise.” Matteo winced at the confession, and Jonas looked over at him. “But I don’t anymore! Don’t worry,” he stuttered. 

“Really? I’m flattered, Luigi. You have good taste in men.” Jonas lay down in Matteo’s bed, grinning at Matteo. 

“Shut up!” Matteo laughed, covering his face with his hands as Jonas poked his arm. 

“You love me.” Jonas teased, turning to face Matteo who shook his head, smiling. 

“Really, though, i’m glad you told me Matteo. And things will work out, with you and David. Things like this always do. But if it doesn’t, talk to me. Please don’t bottle yourself up like this, okay? Promise you’ll talk to me. Please.” Jonas said softly, and Matteo nodded. 

“I promise.”


End file.
